icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
2019 Division I Championship }} The annual NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament is a college ice hockey tournament held in the United States by the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) to determine the top men's team in Division I. Like other Division I championships, it is the highest level of NCAA men's hockey competition. The semi-finals and finals are branded as the Frozen Four. The final two rounds of the hockey tournament were first referred to as the Frozen Four in 1999. History The NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Championship is a single elimination competition that has determined the collegiate national champion since the inaugural 1948 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. The tournament features 16 teams representing all six Division I conferences in the nation. The Championship Committee seeds the entire field from 1 to 16 within four regionals of 4 teams. The winners of the six Division I conference championships receive automatic bids to participate in the NCAA Championship. The tournament begins with initial games played at four regional sites culminating with the semi-finals and finals played at a single site. In setting up the tournament, the Championship Committee seeks to ensure "competitive equity, financial success and likelihood of playoff-type atmosphere at each regional site." A team serving as the host of a regional is placed within that regional. The top four teams are assigned overall seeds and placed within the bracket such that the national semifinals will feature the No. 1 seed versus the No. 4 seed and the No. 2 seed versus the No. 3 seed should the top four teams win their respective regional finals. Number 1 seeds are also placed as close to their home site as possible, with the No. 1 seed receiving first preference. Conference matchups are avoided in the first round; should five or more teams from one conference make the tournament, this guideline may be disregarded in favor of preserving the bracket's integrity. Broadmoor Ice Palace in Colorado Springs, Colorado hosted the tournament for the first ten years and has hosted eleven times overall, the most of any venue. Michigan has won the most tournaments with nine, while Vic Heyliger has coached the most championship teams, winning six times with Michigan between 1948 and 1956. Tournament format history ;1948–1976 : 4 teams (1 game series) ;1977–1980 : 5–6 teams (1 game series) ;1981–1987 : 8 teams (2 game, total goals first round at higher seed) ;1988 : 12 teams (2 game, total goals first two rounds at higher seed) ;1989–1991 : 12 teams (best of 3 games first two rounds series at higher seed) ;1992–2002 : 12 teams (divided up into 2 regionals, East Regional and West Regional; 6 teams each) ;2003–present : 16 teams (divided up into 4 regionals: Northeast, East, Midwest and West Regionals: 4 teams each) Results Participation in the tournament vacated by the NCAA Committee on Infractions. Team titles Records Team records Awards At the conclusion of each tournament both an all-tournament team and 'Most Outstanding Player in Tournament' is named. Both achievements have been in effect since the inaugural championship in 1948 See also *NCAA Division II Men's Ice Hockey Championship *NCAA Division III Men's Hockey Championship *NCAA Division I Women's Ice Hockey Championship References Category:Ice hockey tournaments Category:NCAA Men's Division I Tournament